The present invention relates to hands-free computer displays and, more particularly, to an improved body mounted, hands-free electronic display.
Small computer displays are known in which the display is mounted on the head of a user, such as with a headband, so that the display is positioned in the user""s line of sight while at the same time allowing the user to shift his or her line of sight away from the display. Although such arrangements leave the user""s hands free, head-mounted displays have a drawback in that the display occupies a significant portion of the field of vision of one of the eyes of the user since the display moves when the user""s head moves. The user cannot change his or her field of vision with respect to the display by moving his or her head. Furthermore, since the display is connected to a computer by a wire, the wire exerts an often annoying drag when the head or neck of the user is moved for any reason, and the additional weight of the display on the user""s head can cause fatigue.
One object of the invention is the provision of a hands-free display, such as a miniature LCD display (or other miniature display implemented in a suitable technology) which permits the user to change his or her field of vision with respect to the display by moving his or her head.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a hands-free display that has six degrees of freedom of motion.
The system according to the present invention achieves the above objects by mounting the display support on the user""s trunk, with a mechanical link which extends from the support to a housing that holds the display and which permits the positioning and retention of the display within the field of view of the user. The display can be retained in positions in a vertical plane extending directly forward from the eye, including positions below the level of the eye, at the level of the eye, and above the level of the eye. The display can also be retained in positions to the side of the eye and at various levels. Regardless of the position, the user can change his or her field of view with respect to the display by moving his or her head, and without using his or her hands. In one embodiment, the display system includes a curved, articulated, trunk-mounted support conforming to a shoulder of the user, a housing for the display, and a mechanical linkage between the shoulder support and the display member. In a specific embodiment, the linkage includes a plurality of frictional pivot joints or ball-and-socket joints and the trunk-mounted support includes a manual user interface (e.g. function keys and/or track ball) positioned on the front of the trunk-mounted support to permit control of the display and an associated computer. Signal and power conductors extend from the display, through the mechanical link, to the shoulder support to connect the display to a computer and power supply, which can be mounted in the shoulder support or elsewhere on the user.